Take You To The Mat
by torncorpse
Summary: Leon felt Cloud's breath on his skin, the heavy breathing not only because of the strenuous work out.


**Take You To The Mat**

Leon was never really all that surprised when Cloud managed to drop him to the mat during their hand-to-hand spars. The other male was a very skilled fighter. What did surprise Leon was when Cloud followed him down, situating his body so that he pinned Leon where he was, Cloud's pelvis putting pressure over Leon's hips to keep him from bucking them and reversing the position. Cloud's hands holding Leon's wrists in a tight grip by his head and their legs tangled to stop any movement.

Leon felt Cloud's breath on his skin, the heavy breathing not only because of the strenuous work out. Leon was left to stare up into the abnormally blue eyes, sprawled on the mat with the sinewy body stretched across his own.

Cloud smirked down at him before dipping his head, nudging Leon's chin back to expose his throat. Without much thought Leon tipped his head, allowing Cloud the access as the male above him latched his lips to Leon's throat, drawing a startled gasp from the dark haired male.

Cloud's body pressed down against Leon's, the pressure causing a jolt to his half hard erection, stirring arousal within him. Cloud seemed to be way ahead of him in that regard, his hips rubbing slightly into Leon's while his mouth worked steadily on Leon's throat, nipping and licking at the tender flesh.

When Cloud bit down and rubbed himself firmly and slowly into Leon's now straining erection, the restrained male jerked suddenly, pulling at his arms and arching his back, hissing quietly when it furthered the pressure on his constrained cock.

Cloud's grip on Leon's wrists held firm, the blond moving his attentions from Leon's neck to just below his ear. Tongue trailing to taste the sensitive skin, breath blowing lightly against Leon's hair and ear while Cloud repositioned their lower bodies. Cloud untangled their legs easily, using his knee to spread Leon's legs and situated himself between them, using his hip to give Leon the blessed pressure on his erection while Cloud straddled one of Leon's thighs and rubbed against him, all the while licking and sucking on Leon's skin.

A broken groan and cut off whimper escaped Leon's throat as Cloud continued rocking, the friction of Cloud's hip and the tightness of Leon's leather pants sparking searing pleasure up the gunbladers spine.

Cloud suddenly released Leon's wrists, causing another startled gasp, one that was quickly swallowed by Cloud's mouth as soft lips crashed over Leon's, a skilled tongue quickly taking possession of Leon's mouth and thoroughly tasting him. One hand held to the back of Leon's head, long fingers tangling in the mass of messy brown locks. The other arm wound around Leon's waist, pulling his body flush with Cloud's so that there was little to no space between them.

Cloud's thrusting became more erratic as their sloppy kiss continued, Leon's hands coming to hold on to Cloud's shoulders, unable to do anything other than ride it out.

When orgasm hit, Leon tore his mouth away from Cloud's, swollen lips parted in a silent cry while the blond groaned against Leon's neck and followed suit. They both lay there, on the training room floor, sweaty and sticking to each other, stains on their pants while their labored breathing slowly regulated. It took a few minutes, but eventually Cloud pulled back, leaning up on his elbows, lower body still sprawled over Leon's. He just looked at the other male, eyes taking in everything before he nodded and appeared satisfied with his attentions.

"Care to explain?" Leon voiced, feeling totally spent and in no way embarrassed, which was strange on its own.

"I wanted to know what you looked like after sex." Cloud simply stated.

"We didn't have sex." Leon told him, unaware as to what would follow.

"You're right." Cloud stated, leaning down and pressing his lips to Leon's. "That means I still don't know." There was another kiss and this time Leon kissed back. "I really want to know, Leon."

Who was he to deny Cloud's curiosity?

- - -

Disclaimer: I don't own Leon or Cloud, or their training mat. They belong to Square and Enix. I just play with them.


End file.
